


Hawkeyeing it Solo style

by Bofour223



Category: Marvel, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofour223/pseuds/Bofour223
Summary: A few months ago on Twitter, I had people give me 2 characters and I would write a short 1-2 age fic of them. Here's Han Solo and Clint Barton's Hawkeye. I might add more to this later
Kudos: 1
Collections: Short fics I've written





	Hawkeyeing it Solo style

“Ok, this looks bad.” It was just Clint’s luck, the Avenger got thrown through some weird portal thingy to who knows where and the first thing that happened to him was that he fell on his face and was knocked out and robbed. His quiver, avengers ID, wallet, phone, keys to his apartment building, the pizza coupons he carried, even the shirt off his back was taken (Kate would have something to say about that). The man who looked down at him pointed a quite massive pistol at him, and while he was not THE thief, Clint spent enough time in the Circus of Crime to know a thief when he saw one. 

The man suddenly raised his gun and started firing at men in white armor. “I don’t care who you are kid, get moving before they finally learn how to aim.” 

Clint stood up and started running with the mystery man, “I’m Clint by the way, what’s your name?”

“Han, Han Solo, now less yappin’ more runnin'” Han gruffly replied “Oh please this is nothing,” Clint shot back as he picked up a piece of metal off a table and threw it behind him without even looking. The piece of metal ricocheted off the wall and diagonally towards the soldiers, hitting 2 of them in the unprotected part behind their knee sending them crashing down. Han turned around and blasted 2 of them with his massive laser magnum. 

“Who the hell are these guys?” Clint asked. Han replied a little shocked, “How the hell do you not know what Imperial Stormtroopers are?”

Clint started to reply, “Imperial whaaaa…” as they ran outside Clint looked up at the bright starry sky and immediately knew he wasn’t on Earth anymore. “Let’s just say I’m not from around here. Now can you help me find my stuff? Somebody stole it, and I kinda need it to get home, I got a dog to feed man.” “How are you gonna find it?” Han replied. Realization finally dawned on Clint, “I can track the signal from my tracer arrows” Han looked up ahead and howled in joy, “there’s my ship, we can track it in that.” 

The Millenium Falcon stood parked in front of them. “Looks nice,” Clint said half trying to be nice half trying to reassure himself. Han immediately got defensive and proud, “This is the Millennium Falcon, the fastest ship in the Galaxy, she did the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs!”

“Right now this thing is a Ferrari, Let’s Go!” Clint shouted.

They got in and took off, in search of Clint’s stuff and mischief.


End file.
